Réactions
by LexiBell's33
Summary: OS du concours du TWILIGHT CONTEST "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera 3' Bella doit apprendre à Edward sa grossesse et hélas pour elle les choses ne se passeront pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle devra faire face aux réactions quelque peu extrême de son compagnon. OS 1er du concours.


**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouvel OS dans le cadre du concours du TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Merci à toutes celle qui l'on lut et qui on voté pour moi. **

**grâce à vous je me suis hissée à la 1ER place du concours. **

**Donc un énorme MERCI pour ça ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Home sweet home... ou pas ! J'avais eu une journée épouvantable et elle n'était pas finie. J'étais avocate et j'avais été commis d'office pour défendre un homme ayant violé, torturé et tué trois femmes en l'espace de trois semaines. Le genre d'affaire pas du tout flippante, facile à défendre et que j'adorais. Je n'en revenais pas que l'affaire me soit revenue, j'avais failli faire pipi dans ma culotte en voyant la tête de ce type, j'avais même dû demander la présence d'un policier pendant l'entretien car en plus j'étais physiquement le genre de filles qu'il avait tuées. Il avait une fascination pour les petites brunes plutôt menues, je n'avais donc pas voulu courir de risque.

Bien sûr j'avais demandé pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Emmett, mon collègue, un grand blond taillé comme un joueur de football américain... pourquoi me mettre en danger comme ça ? Mon patron m'avait simplement répondu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence : '' Justement, vous êtes son type de femme, il sera plus vite en confiance et se livrera plus facilement. Au boulot Mademoiselle Swan, évitez-lui la peine de mort !'' Merci bien !

Évidemment l'entretien n'avait absolument pas été productif. Le monstre n'avait parlé que pour me sortir des saletés obscènes, de plus il n'avait aucun regret, il était fier de ses actes... ah si pardon... son seul regret était qu'il n'avait fait que trois victimes. Comment je pouvais défendre ça ? Est-ce que j'en avais envie ? Non mais je le devais, j'avais prêté serment devant la cour d'appel du barreau lorsque j'avais obtenu mon diplôme, c'était mon client et je me devais de le représenter dignement, c'était mon devoir et aussi une partie de mon job que je détestais.

L'après midi n'avait pas été mieux que la matinée. J'avais perdu un procès, un divorce qui avait mal tourné, bon nous ferions appel mais les chances étaient minces. Il y a des jours comme ça ou rien ne va. Enfin pour couronner le tout, ce matin au lever j'avais fait un test de grossesse. Positif. Je n'étais pas folle de joie, loin de là. Je n'étais pas mariée, pas fiancée, en couple certes mais nous n'avions jamais parlé bébé. C'était un peu l'angoisse.

Comme je n'avais pas confiance à 100% avec les tests j'avais fait une prise de sang, mais je n'y comprenais rien. Voilà pourquoi si tôt rentrée chez moi je pris une photo de mes résultats que j'envoyai à Rosalie, la femme médecin d'Emmett, mon collègue.

En attendant la réponse de mon amie, je me débarrassai de mes affaires et fouinai dans le frigo pour trouver un truc à grignoter. Rien ne satisfaisait mes envies, mon frigo semblait être rempli que de yaourts, alors je me rabattis sur une pomme. Toute seule dans la corbeille de fruit, ne demandant qu'à être mangée, je suis sûre que si elle avait eu des yeux, elle m'aurait lancé un regard attendrissant voulant me dire ''Mange-moi s'il te plaît, mange-moi''... heureusement pour moi mon portable sonna me tirant de mon délire sur la pomme solitaire.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Tu es enceinte ****! ****Ô mon Dieu, je suis si heureuse pour toi ? C'est génial !**

**\- Donc le test était juste.**

**\- Oui ! Tu es enceinte d'un mois et demi environ je dirais. Comment l'a pri****s**** Edward ?**

**\- Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas rentré****et j'ai rien dis pour le test****.**

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.**

**\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de bébé... c'est assez imprévu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense.**

**\- Mais ça va aller. Il t'aime. Oh je suis trop heureuse pour toi !**

**\- Merci. Mais ça**** ne**** fait qu'un an et demi lui et moi... Et 10 mois seulement que l'on vit ensemble.**

**\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Dis****-****lui simplement.**

**\- Simplement ? C'est à dire ?**

**\- Ok, écoute...**

Suivant les conseils de mon amie, j'attendis sagement que mon compagnon rentre du travail. Nous nous étions rencontrés au poste de police, je devais voir un client, un jeune qui s'était pris pour Al Capone. Ce jour-là j'avais pris l'ascenseur le nez plongé dans mon dossier et en sortant de la cabine, je m'étais cognée contre le torse de l'officier Cullen. Il s'était excusé et m'avait aidée à rassembler mes papiers éparpillés au sol, puis nous avions discuté un instant, nous nous étions revus pour ensuite sortir ensemble.

Les choses entre nous s'était passées naturellement, j'étais heureuse, très amoureuse, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié et lui aussi selon ses dires. Il y a 10 mois, il m'avait tout naturellement demandé de vivre avec lui, j'avais alors quitté ma collocation pour vivre chez lui. J'avais pleuré d'émotion suite à cette demande. Tout ce passait bien entre nous, nos premiers mois de vie commune se déroulaient sans problèmes, il avait appris à vivre avec mes petits défauts et habitudes, j'avais appris à vivre avec les siennes. Mais jamais ô grand jamais nous n'avions parlé bébé.

**\- Bella ?**

Le voilà... il était 19h. J'allai l'accueillir comme pratiquement tous les soirs, je l'embrassai et il me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte. Je fermai les yeux en respirant à pleins poumons son odeur si masculine et particulière que j'aimais tant.

**\- Comment ça va chérie ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais hérité du dossier Kripe ? Le tueur ?**

**\- Ouais... Aro me l'a refilé en disant que vu que j'étais son type, il serait plus conciliant. Bien entendu ce n'est pas le cas.**

**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de lâcher le dossier ! C'est te mettre en danger ! Il est hors de questions que tu te retrouves seule avec lui tu entends ? Jamais de la vie !**

**\- Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, Emmett ****a**** essay****é ****de prendre le dossier, il n'en rêve pas, c'est perdu d'avance mais il est comme toi, il trouve ça dangereux. Mais Aro ****a**** refusé et il est catégorique.**

**\- C'est des conneries**** !**** Je veux être là à chaque fois que tu parles à ****c****e taré ok ?**

**\- Oui, ça me va parfaitement. Viens, j'ai préparé le dîner et je dois te parler d'un truc.**

**\- Ok... Mais tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui oui. Viens.**

Il m'embrassa et nous allâmes dans le salon où la table était déjà dressée, j'avais même préparé son plat favori. Impressionné, il s'installa et je le servis avant de m'asseoir à mon tour.

**\- On fête quoi ? J'ai loupé un anniversaire ou je ne sais quoi ?**

**\- Non. J'ai un truc à te dire.**

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- Eh bien je... je ne sais pas trop comment te l****'annoncer****. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais... j'ai appris quelque chose ce matin.**

**\- Oui ? Quoi ?**

**\- Ne panique pas ok. Je suis... je suis enceinte. D'environ un mois et demi d'après Rosalie.**

Il ne parla pas, il se contenta de me regarder. Son air était indéchiffrable, il avait arrêté de respirer, de bouger, la fourchette dans une main, le couteau dans l'autre... comme s'il était devenu une statue. La panique prit possession de moi, je me sentis soudainement oppressée, angoissée, terrifiée. La situation ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. S'il te plaît Edward, réagit, n'aies pas peur.

**\- Edward...?**

**\- Pardon ?! Enceinte ?**

**\- Euh oui... j'ai fais les tests ce matin. Rose me l'a confirmé au téléphone**** et je...**

**\- Putain c'est pas croyable... c'est une blague c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

**\- Si... Edward...**

**\- Un bébé ! Putain Bella un bébé !**

**\- Je sais que c'est soudain et imprévu mais...**

**\- Imprévu ? C'est carrément le cas ! C'est du délire ! Un bébé ! Nous ne sommes même pas mari****és**** ! Même pas fiancés****! On commence tout juste notre vie ensemble et tu tombes enceinte ? Mais merde tu d****eviens folle**** ou quoi ?**

**\- C'est un accident. Écoute tu es sous le choc je pense... mais c'est pas si terrible que ça.**

**\- Mais bien sûr que si ! J'ai 28 ans ! Tu crois que je veux un gamin ? Je veux m'amuser, sortir, profiter de la vie ! Pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Mai****s t'as cru quoi ?!**

Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais complètement sous le choc, apeurée. Je n'avais pas pensé que les choses pourraient tourner de cette façon. Edward s'était levé, il faisait les cents pas devant moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, il en était terrifiant J'étais incapable de retenir mes larmes.

**\- Edward... je n'y peux rien.**

**\- Tu pensais quoi hein ?! Que tomber enceinte t'assurerai une vie tranquille avec moi ? Un moyen que je ne te quitte jamais ? ****Alors bordel ?!**** C'est quoi le but de tout ça ?!**

**\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès...**

**\- Tu t'es plantée dans ta pilule ! Comme un con j'y ai cru !**

**\- On a mit des ****préservatifs**** !**

**\- Ce n'est pas aussi fiable que la pilule... Il est hors de question qu'on ait ce bébé ! Il est même hors de question que tu continues de vivre avec moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus de toi et de ce... de cette chose dans ma vie ! Jamais n'aurais cru que tu sois capable d'une chose pareille !**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je t'aime... je ne veux pas te perdre Edward... où tu vas Edward ? Reste ! Je t'en supplie reste !**

Il venait de prendre sa veste et ses clefs. Il ne m'accorda aucun regard, ses traits étaient si durs, ses gestes si brusques. Il ne pouvait pas me rayer de sa vie de cette manière. Sa réaction était insensée. Mon petit monde merveilleux venait d'être détruit par un séisme de magnitude 10 sur l'échelle de Richter. Mes larmes étaient devenues de gros sanglots incontrôlables, il me quittait à cause de ce bébé. Mon cœur se brisait en mille éclats de verre déchirant mon âme et mon corps.

**\- Edward... non, non, non... reste !**

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs, lançant des éclairs. J'eus un mouvement de recul, il me faisait froid dans le dos, il n'avait plus rien de séduisant, il me faisait peur. J'étais si pétrifiée que tout sanglot avaient cessé, me réduisant au silence. Il parla alors d'une voix froide, remplie de haine, de mépris et de dégoût.

**\- Je sors... je dors chez Jasper et demain soir quand je rentrerai du travail, je ne veux plus aucune trace de toi chez moi ? Je suis bien**** clair ? Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que tu étais différente des autres... t'es juste une opportuniste. Tout ça parce que ma famille est riche. Tu me dégoûtes.**

Et il partit en claquant la porte me laissant seule avec ma stupeur et mon désarroi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu... puis soudain plus rien le flou total.

Je sortis de ma rêverie en sursaut avec quelques vertiges. Je venais de me faire peur toute seule. Après l'appel de Rosalie, qui m'avait conseillé de dire les choses simplement autour d'un bon repas, je m'étais allongée pour penser à tout ça, j'avais dû m'endormir.

J'avais imaginé une réaction d'Edward légèrement excessive suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Il n'aurait jamais ce comportement aussi violent. Même quand je chantais il supportait sans rien dire, et Dieu sait que je chantais mal, je savais que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il endurait ça courageusement. Je sais bien que la comparaison avec ma voix et le fait d'avoir un bébé était deux choses très différentes mais Edward ne me quitterais pas aussi brutalement. Décidemment cette annonce me perturbait beaucoup.

Je décidai de me lever et de prendre une douche afin de me remettre de ce cauchemar. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, ce rêve m'avait semblé si réel... j'avais même le coin des yeux humides. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il n'allait pas tarder, pour de vrai, dans une petite demi-heure il serait là. Je ne devais pas traîner, j'avais une annonce à préparer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de romantique.

La pièce était décorée de bougies et de pétales de roses que j'avais minutieusement dispersés dans le salon. J'avais enfilé une jolie robe, coiffé mes cheveux et mis du maquillage. Sous la robe se trouvait les dessous les plus chics et les plus chers de la ville. Même si la grossesse n'était pas prévue, je trouvais que c'était finalement une assez bonne nouvelle et que nous nous devions de marquer le coup. En fait, j'avais hâte de lui faire cette révélation, j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction.

J'allai tirer les rideaux quand je vis la voiture de mon compagnon se garer devant l'immeuble. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage, j'étais impatiente désormais. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre pour m'installer au milieu de la pièce. J'entendis le verrou de la porte tourner et quelques secondes après, Edward arriva dans le salon. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils surpris par la nouvelle décoration. Il me regarda en souriant, détaillant ma tenue, les yeux brillants.

**\- Bonsoir...**

**\- Bonsoir chéri. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- Si je dis oui... tu remballes tou****t**** ça ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- La journée était bonne... la soirée s'annonce encore meilleure. Qu'est-ce qui ****c****e passe ?**

**\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

**\- Tu ne t'occupes plus de l'affaire Kripe ? Dieu merci !**

**\- Oh tu es au courant. Je m'occupe toujours de lui. C'est non négociable avec Aro.**

**\- Il te met en danger. Emmett en dit quoi ?**

**\- Il n'a rien pu faire. De toute façon, j'ai demandé à un officier de m'accompagner durant l'entretien.**

**\- Je pourrais me mettre sur le coup. Comme ça, je garde un œil sur toi et ce salaud.**

**\- Oui... mais parlons de ça plus tard. Ne laissons pas cette affaire gâcher notre soirée.**

**\- Oui. Alors ? Tes parents ne viennent plus le mois prochain ?**

**\- Non ! Edward !**

**\- Désolé... Ton père me fait flipper. Ça doit être la moustache... bon euh... on a gagné au loto ? Tu es juge ? On va avoir un chien ? Rihanna est notre nouvelle voisine ?**

**\- Rihanna sérieusement ?**

**\- Jennifer Lawrence peut venir aussi, je ne suis pas contre.**

**\- Je suis enceinte Edward.**

**\- Oh c'est... quoi ? Enceinte ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai fait un test ce matin, c'était positif. Je suis quand même allée faire une prise de sang, j'ai envoyé les résultats à Rosalie et elle m'a confirmé la grossesse. Un mois et demi environ. Ça colle au moment o****ù**** j'ai cafouillé avec ma pilule.**

**\- Oh bah ça alors... Bella...**

Je m'imaginais alors plusieurs options, soit :

\- Il tombait dans les pommes et je devrais lui faire du bouche à bouche.

\- Il partait en courant.

\- Il se mettait à faire une danse de la joie.

\- Il me demandait quelles étaient mes envies pour courir à l'épicerie chercher ce que je voulais.

\- Il se jetait sur moi pour me faire l'amour et honorer mon corps qui logeait la vie de ce petit être, le fruit de notre amour.

Je m'amusai à imaginer chacune de ses réactions, la dernière avait ma préférence. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, il s'avança vers moi, son corps se mouvant avec grâce, ses yeux remplis d'émotion, son sourire en coin qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il était pleinement heureux. Quant il fut à quelques centimètres de moi il caressa ma joue avec la paume de sa main et parla d'une voix douce, légèrement tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

**\- On va avoir un bébé ?**

**\- Oui. Ce n'était pas prévu je sais mais...**

**\- Chut non... c'est merveilleux. Je t'aime Bella...**

**\- ****Merveilleux ? Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui mon amour.**

**\- ****Oh Edward... j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.**

**\- Non, c'est le miracle de la vie, un cadeau ****de Dieu.**

**\- Dieu n'était pas avec nous dans le lit quand nous l'avons conçu, il n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire.**

**\- C'est une image.**

Je souris, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je plongeai alors mes mains dans la jungle de ses cheveux soyeux. J'avais toujours était attirée par ses cheveux, ils étaient une véritable tentation pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les toucher. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et doucement il se mit à genoux devant moi.

**\- Bella... je n'ai pas de bague, je ne l'avais pas prévu comme ça mais... je t'aime**** et ****on va avoir un bébé... épouse-moi Isabella.**

Oh mon Dieu ! Il me demandait en mariage, je n'avais pas prévu ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Je souris et répondis cependant sans hésitation les larmes aux yeux, émue par ce que nous étions en train de vivre.

**\- Oui Edward, oui ! Je veux être ta femme.**

Et là une chose étrange se produisit. Il me sourit et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, son visage face à mon ventre. Il le fixa un moment avant de l'embrasser. Puis ses épaules tremblèrent. Et jamais dans aucun des scénarios que je m'étais inventés j'aurais pu imaginer ça. Il pleurait. Je n'en revenais pas mais il pleurait.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Oh Bel-la. On va av...avoir un bébé ! Et se... marier !**

**\- Oui mais...**

Il me serra contre lui, sa joue sur mon ventre, ses bras autour de ma taille et toujours secoué par des sanglots. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

**\- Edward...chéri.**

**\- Je suis... heureuuuux ! Je... je... je t'aime ! Je... un bébé ! Un p'ti bébé ! Mon rêve... de-de-puis qu'j'sui ado !**

**\- Hein ? Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Edward tu me serres trop... calme****-****toi s'il te pla****î****t.**

**\- Un p'ti bébé ! J'veux une fiiille ! J'arrêt'rais de travai-léé.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Siiii et je serais toujours là pour ce bébé ! Je veux... j'veux être papa au foyer !**

**\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne respire plus là Edward !**

**\- Tu m'entends bébé ? Papa est là... je t'aime très très fort déjà ! J'ai hâte de te voir !**

Non... c'est du délire là. Je devais revenir sur terre. Non, définitivement non. Il n'aurait pas non plus une réaction de ce genre. En plus la déco bougies pétales de roses et fleurs ce n'était pas notre truc. Et puis Edward se mettre à pleurer comme ça ? Non ! Encore une fois j'avais été trop loin dans mes réflexions. Je sortis de la douche et allai dans la chambre pour mettre mon pyjama. Je ne savais toujours pas comment annoncer la chose à Edward.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Bordel de merde !**** Sa mère ! Putain...**

J'avais sursauté en criant, mon cœur avait manqué un battement. Je m'étais retournée, la main sur ma poitrine, pour regarder Edward debout près de la porte de la chambre. Il souriait et son regard caressait mon corps nu. Oui dans la panique j'avais laissé tomber la serviette qui me couvrait.

**\- J'apprécie l'accueil. C****'est toujours charmant d'entendre ton langage si raffiné dans la panique.**

**\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.**

**\- Désolé.**

J'attrapai puis enfilai un débardeur et mon short avant d'aller l'embrasser.

**\- Ta journée ?**

**\- Bonne. Uley m'a dis qu'il avait gardé un œil sur toi avec Kripe, que ses propos l'avait dégoûté mais que tu avai****s**** été remarquable, forte et sans faille. Tu l'as impressionné.**

**\- Ah oui ? C'est pas le client de mes rêves mais j'ai pas le choix.**

**\- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour le fait que tu sois son avocate. Mais comme je sais que tu ne peux pas abandonner le dossier, j'ai réussi à t'obtenir une surveillance imposée à chaque interrogatoire puisqu'il est considéré comme ****dangereux****. Tu ne seras jamais seule avec lui.**

**\- Oh merci. Ça sera toi ?**

**\- Non. Vau****t**** mieux pas. Il t'insulte une fois et je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes mon avocate.**

**\- Sage décision mon chéri.**

**\- Oui. J'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?**

**\- Euh... je sais pas. Y a des ****yaourts****.**

Il explosa de rire avant d'embrasser mon front.

**\- Ce matin en me levant, je me suis dis, vivement ce soir que je rentre dîner des ya****ourts**** ! Je rêvais de ce repas composé de yaourts !**

**\- Moque-toi je m'en fiche !**

**\- Oh mais je t'aime.**

Je souris et me mis dans ses bras. Bon, il fallait que je lui dise, maintenant. Il fallait le faire comme quand on enlève un pansement. Vite et bien. Edward dût sentir que j'étais tendue, car il me porta et s'assit sur le bord du lit me mettant à cheval face à lui.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Y a un truc hein ? Parle****-****moi.**

**\- Je ne sais pas comment... je me suis fait mille scénarios... plus tordus les uns que les autres. Bah voilà je... en fait on... j'ai appris que...**

**\- Qu****oi Bella ? Je t'écoute mon amour. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui bon.. roh je ne sais pas... Edward je...**

**\- Tu...?**

**\- Bien.. c'est dur à dire... ce que je veux dire c'est que... **

**\- Que ****tu ****es ****enceinte ? C'est ce que tu veux me dire ?**

Je le regardai surprise, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds. Comment savait-il ? Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il puisse le savoir avant que je le lui annoncé.

**\- Comment... ?**

**\- Tu es une avocate brillante, belle, intelligente, drôle ****et je t'aime comme un dingue****... mais par pitié chérie, ne tue jamais personne... tu laisses des indices partout !**

**\- Des indices ?**

**\- Ce matin, tu te préparais dans la salle de bain, ton téléphone ****a**** sonné et tu es sortie pour répondre. J'en ai profité pour aller aux toilettes. J'ai vu le test positif sur le bord du lavabo. Hier soir j'ai trouv****é**** le reçu de la pharmacie ****sur le meuble à l'entrée, avec le reste de tes affaires. **

**\- Oh...**

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Je m'en souvenais maintenant, en quittant la salle de bain je n'avais pas pensé à cacher le test et en revenant je n'avais pas imaginé qu'Edward avait pu le voir. Pareil concernant le reçu. Pourtant ça avait été le cas je lui avais mis les preuves sous les yeux.

**\- Comment tu le prends ?**

**\- Bien. J'étais surpris, un peu sonné, ce n'étai****t**** pas prévu du tout. C'est p****our ça que je n'ai rien dit hier soir après avoir vu le reçu... je me suis imaginé que c'était pour une amie à toi. ****Nous n****'a****vons même pas parlé ****de bébé ensemble ****mais... après ****avoir compris c****e matin et cette journée de réflexion je suis plutôt content. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on s'occupe d'un bébé mais je suis prêt à le faire avec toi.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Écoute, ok nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis des années, ça ne fait même pas 1 an qu'on vit ensemble mais... dès le jour o****ù**** je t'ai vue au commissariat j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je suis sorti avec d'autre filles...**

**\- Des pétasses je les déteste !**

**\- Bella je suis ****sérieux.**** J****amais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressen****s**** pour toi. Je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie j'en suis persuadé et ce bébé... je pense que c'est un signe. Il est là pour nous prouver que nous sommes fait pour vieillir ensemble.**

**\- Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**\- J'en suis convaincu ! C'est pour ça que... viens avec moi****.**

**\- Edward...? **

Il se leva et je le suivis jusqu'au salon où plusieurs ballons à l'hélium avaient envahi la pièce. Il y en avait des bleus, des roses, d'autres avec écris félicitations ou encore en forme de cœur avec je t'aime d'inscrit dedans. Il avait préparé ça toute la journée, car il savait. C'était merveilleux. J'avais eu si peur et juste par des oublis de ma part il avait compris et accepté... je n'avais pas pensé qu'il aurait pu voir le test de grossesse. Nous avions eu chacun la journée pour nous faire à l'idée de cette grossesse surprise et résultat nous en étions assez heureux. Pas de rupture et pas d'Edward en larmes voulant devenir père au foyer.

Le reste de la soirée nous la passâmes lovés dans le canapé, entourés des ballons qu'il avait achetés. Nous avions discuté de tout un tas de choses, parlé de nos envies concernant le bébé, de la façon dont nous allions aborder les choses... bref, nous parlions de notre avenir et de nos désirs. J'étais soulagée suite à sa réaction, je m'étais fait du soucis pour rien finalement. Mon imagination était partie trop loin. Bien sûr, je lui avais raconté chacun de mes scénarios suite à cette révélation, il avait ri et s'était gentiment moqué de moi. En revanche, il avait retenu que dans une de mes idées il me faisait l'amour... et c'était la dernière chose donc je me souvenais de cette soirée.

**7**** an****s**** plus tard**

POV d'Edward.

19h, demain il y avait école, il fallait que je couche les garçons, sinon ma douce femme allait me reprocher de les mettre au lit trop tard et qu'elle avait du mal à les réveiller le matin. Le repas était pris, les douches faites, il n'y avait plus que les dents à brosser.

**\- Les garçons ? Je finis de débarrasser et on va se laver les dents ****pour aller**** au lit ok ?**

**\- Oui papa !**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Dean... on dit oui pas ouais.**

C'était l'aîné, il avait 7 ans et était en période de révolte, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il avait 17 ans. En rentrant de l'école tout à l'heure, il s'était jeté sur son lit en criant '' ma vie est nulle''. Mon Dieu...qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il sera vraiment ado ? Le dernier avait 5 ans, il était encore sage et très papa et maman. Tout allait bien dans son monde. Pourvu que ça reste comme ça longtemps !

J'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était Bella. J'allai à sa rencontre et m'avançai pour la prendre dans mes bras, sauf qu'elle m'esquiva, jeta son sac par terre et balança ses chaussures d'un air pressé.

\- **Chérie ? Ça va ? **

**\- Faut que je fasse pipi ! Je tiens plus ! Je vais exploser ! J'arrive j'arrive.**

**\- Fonce.**

Elle sourit et courut à travers l'appartement, je l'entendis saluer les garçons rapidement avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Je terminai en cuisine et allai avec mes fils sur le canapé. Ils regardaient inspecteur Gadget à la télé, je détestais ce dessin animé, mais les garçons étaient sages et ça leur plaisait à eux. Dean aura beau faire son rebelle il restait quand même un petit garçon de 7 ans. Bella finit par sortir de la salle de bain et notre dernier fils lui courut dans les bras, tenant son affreux doudou Squiz la souris par la queue.

**\- Maman !**

**\- Bonsoir mon cœur. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

**\- Oui... Et moi ?**

**\- Bien s****û****r que oui énormément !**

Bella s'installa à mes côtés et Dean ,qui était à coté de moi, changea de place pour réclamer son câlin auprès de sa mère.

\- **Et papa n'existe plus ?**

**\- Jaloux.**

**\- Peut-être bien. Bon tu te sens plus légère ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Ça va ?**

**\- Oui super. Tu as gagné ?**

**\- Je les ai laminé !**

**\- J'allais les coucher, je vais préparer les brosses à dents. Après champagne !**

Elle me sourit, je l'embrassai et allai dans la salle de bain, pour mettre le dentifrice sur les brosses à dents, alors que les garçons racontaient à leur mère leur journée. J'arrêtai mon geste en remarquant un détail inhabituel sur le lavabo. Je souris et mon cœur se serra. Un test de grossesse, Bella était une nouvelle fois enceinte. Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire, ému, les larmes au yeux.

J'avais appris la première grossesse de Bella comme ça. Lors de la deuxième grossesse elle avait fait la même chose, elle avait laissé le test en évidence. Je suppose qu'elle trouvait ça plus facile pour me l'annoncer que de faire tout un scénario et une mise en scène. Mais ça me convenait très bien ainsi, chacun prenait le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle à sa manière.

J'étais heureux, je voulais un troisième enfant, cette fois nous en avions parlé, tout comme pour le deuxième. L'arrivée de Dean dans notre vie avait été un chamboulement mais j'avais adoré mon rôle de père. Rôle dont j'avais pleinement pris conscience lors de la première nuit à la maison avec les aller et retour entre les chambres et avec les premières couches à changer. Je souris en pensant que tout ça allait recommencer.

J'essuyai le coin de mes yeux humides suite à l'émotion que ce test venait de me donner et j'allai le ranger avec les deux premiers. Oui c'était peut-être idiot mais j'avais à cœur de les garder. Comme des petits trophées. Je me ressaisis et appelai les garçons pour qu'ils se brossent les dents.

**\- Allez les gars, on frotte.**

**\- Comme ça papa ?**

**\- Parfait Sam.**

**\- Samuel ! Pourquoi vous l'av****ez**** appelé Samuel si c'est pour toujours dire Sam**** ?**

**\- Moi je ****préfère**** Sam ! **

Le principal intéressé venait de parler en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Je pris la parole à sa suite pour parler à mon aîné.

**\- Dis****-****moi toi, tu as quel âge ? Tu as vu comment tu parles ? J'appelle mon fils comme je veux. Regarde maman, tout le monde dit Bella alors qu'elle s'appelle Isabella.**

**\- J'ai 7 ans.**

**\- Et moi 35. je suis plus vieux, je suis ton père donc je ****f****ais ce que je veux. ****B****on. Frotte ou tu auras les dents aussi pourries que papi Charlie !**

Dean fit les gros yeux surpris par ma remarque, Sam lui riait en se mettant du dentifrice partout, ce qui m'obligea à aller essayer de sauver son pyjama alors que Dean parla.

**\- Han ! Je le dirai ! Maman tu as entendu ?**

**\- Papa n'a pas tout à fait tor****t****.**

Je lançai un regard amusé à ma femme à travers le miroir. Je vérifiai que tout était propre une fois la bouche rincée et embrassai les garçons sur la tête.

**\- C'est bien. Allez, un dernier bisou et câlin à votre magnifique maman et au lit.**

Bella les serra contre elle et les embrassa.

**\- Bonne nuit les garçons, je vous aime fort. Dean, tes affaires de foot sont prêtes ?**

**\- J'ai juste pas trouvé les ****chaussettes****.**

**\- Oui, elles sont à laver. Je m'en occupe.**

**\- Je compte sur toi !**

**\- Fripon. Alle****z**** mon chéri. Je t'aime, dors bien.**

**\- Je t'aime à demain maman.**

**\- À demain maman.**

**\- Bonne nuit mon petit Sammy. Je t'aime. Demain c'est maman qui s'occupe de vous toute la journée.**

**\- Super ! Je suis content mais on fera attention à mon bobo.**

**\- Un bobo ? Où ça ?**

**\- Il ****s****'est écorché le ****genoux****.**

**\- Ah d'accord.**** C****'est rien bébé, mais on fera attention promis. Allez au lit.**

Je laissai les garçons gagner leur chambre et m'avançai vers Bella, j'appuyai mon bras au-dessus de sa tête, contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je passai ma main sous son chemisier pour caresser son ventre.

**\- Si j'ai bien compris madame Cullen, pas de champagne pour vous ce soir ?**

**\- Je vais faire une pause d'environ 7 mois oui... heureux ?**

**\- Très oui... on en parle tout de suite. Je couche les garçons, notre repas est dans le four.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, comme toujours ses mains finirent par se retrouver dans mes cheveux et je plaquai ses hanches contre les miennes.

**\- Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant !**

**\- Dean... au lit !**

Je fis les gros yeux à mon fils, il se mit à rire en courant jusqu'à la chambre de son frère qu'il décida d'embêter.

**\- PAPA ! Dean m'embête ! **

\- **Dean! Arrête tout de suite !**

Je souris et regardai Bella avec des yeux suppliants.

**\- Je veux une fille..****!**

Elle explosa de rire et tapota mon torse avant de partir vers la cuisine. Pour ma part, j'allais faire la police entre mes garçons, comme quoi mon métier me collait à la peau. Je fis ensuite la tournée de câlins et de bisous à mes fils avant d'aller parler du futur avec ma femme.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Pourquoi pas un chapitre ou 2 en plus ? **

**la rencontre et la 3eme grossesse ? **

**Je peux le rajouter à ma liste de chose à faire si ça vous dis.**

**Dite moi tout. **

**biz**


End file.
